


Mates

by Shabby86



Category: LeeLoni
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Written for Spook Me 2017.Lee awakens from a dream, with questions on his mind. The following evening, he meets the man with the answers. Lee's entire life is about to be transformed.





	Mates

Surrounded by crimson. Everything is a shade of red, except a set of mischievous cobalt eyes. The smell of a cologne he cannot place. Paralysis striking his body for reasons unknown. He yearns to move. Craves permission to touch the intruder of his slumber. Lips so soft press against his own, spread into a grin. Oh the neck! He kisses his pale neck, nibbling tender flesh, chewing his clavicle. Temperature rising. Teeth elongate, sharpen. Tongue flicking his nipples. He moans. It’s all he’s capable of. Kisses deposited down his stomach. Teeth gently scrap over his hip. The man nuzzles down his left thigh. This utter tease glances up at him. Again he grins. Fangs. Fangs? His heart races. He’s not afraid. He wants those fangs to scarcely graze his penis. The stranger bends forward, mouth open, then stops short. He whimpers. He doesn’t care who the stranger is. Every caress, the scent assaulting his nostrils, that naughty grin... every sensation makes his erection twitch with need. The stranger spreads his legs wide, laying on his belly between them. The man kisses his right thigh, nipping at him. He groans. Teeth sink into his flesh. Suckling sounds. The pull of blood from his vessels. Pre-cum leaking from his dick. The strange man sits up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

“You’re beautiful, but I like you better with my mark upon your skin,” the Stranger told him. “Sleep now.”

He stares wide-eyed. He glances from his engorged organ to the stranger.

The stranger chuckles quietly, “tempting, but maybe next time.” He licks his lips seductively. With a wink, he disappears.  
Eyes still closed, Lee awakens in his dark room with a frustrated grumble. What the hell was that dream all about? Who was the man that unknowingly aroused him out of a deep sleep. He trails his fingertips lazily around his tight little nipples. His lips part as he exhales a moan. Lee pinches the sensitive nubs, drawing in a deep breath. He scratches his right hand down his slim stomach, lightly tugging at the trail of hair leading to his throbbing dick. He parts his legs and tickles his long fingers down his inner thighs, teasing himself. He stills when he caresses a tender area. He flings back the covers and reaches for the bedside lamp. He flicks it on, giving his eyes a moment to adjust, then evaluates his thigh. "What the hell?" Lee whispers to himself. There are two puncture wounds on his right inner thigh, and he has no idea as to why. He leaps to his feet, yanking the blankets off of the bed, shaking them as exhaustively as possible. Nothing. There's nothing in the damn bed to explain the sores. He flops back onto the rumpled bed. Staring up at the ceiling, he knows he won't be getting back to sleep.  
It's Saturday. Lee consumes the better part of the day running errands. Pick this up and drop that off. By the time he's finished, the sun is setting. He is hungry and tired. There's a small diner on the way home. He decides that's the perfect place for some grub. The waitress seats him, asking what he would care to drink. He requests some water. He slouches down into the booth, peeking around the dining area. There's only one other customer at this time. A man with his back to Lee, nursing a glass of wine.  
The waitress sets the glass of water on the table and asks if Lee has made up his mind. He places an order for a turkey wrap and curly fries. He closes his eyes an instant, taking a long, slow breath. He's startled when he opens his eyes. The man is standing next to the table, waiting for him to notice.

“Christ, you scared the shit out of me,” Lee jumps.

The man smirks at him, “sorry. May I sit here with you? I tire of sitting alone?”

“Yeah, sure. I'm Lee, by the way,” Lee responds as he offers his hand.

A sly smile, this time, paints itself across the man's face, “I know who you are, already. I'm a big fan of your work.” He shakes Lee's hand, “My name is Chris.”

“Well, Chris, it's always nice to meet a fan,” Lee says.

As Chris slips into the seat opposite Lee, he has an explosive flashback of last night's dream. The blue eyes and that smirk pop out like a jack-in-the-box! Chris is a replica of his dream invader. How? Memories of the intense sensations flood Lee's mind. His heart flutters and his body starts to tingle. Chris studies his face intently. Realization strikes Lee like lightening. Chris is the man from his dream. He's uncertain as to how it's possible, but it's true. Chris carefully raises his hand, gliding his fingertips down Lee's cheek. Lee flushes, understanding that Chris knows he figured out the secret. Commonsense says run, but the rest of Lee says stay.  
The waitress places Lee's food on the table. He chows down while they make small talk. Chris swipes a couple fries. Lee pays the bill and they step outside. 

“Any plans for this evening?” Chris questions.

“Not really. I'll probably end up watching a movie until I pass out,” Lee answers with a grin. “After all, I didn't sleep that well last night. One tends to panic when he finds puncture wounds on his thigh.”

“I apologize for that. Coming to you in a dream leaves you unable to remember it all, usually,” Chris explains. “May I walk you home, please?”

“Only if, while we walk, you tell me what you did to my thigh,” Lee responds, looking into deep blue eyes.

“Deal”, Chris says.

As they make their way to Lee's house, Chris explains the he bit him. Lee looks shocked, but only for a moment. He demands Chris open his mouth. Chris obliges. Lee can't figure out how he bit him. There are two holes in his thigh, not a dental impression. They arrive at Lee's house. Standing under the street light, he orders Chris to open his mouth again. He cautiously runs his finger over his teeth. Chris smiles. 

“My fangs are retracted, babe,” Chris explains.

“I want to see them, please,” Lee requests.

Chris places his hands on Lee's biceps. “They don't work like that. My fangs only elongate under... certain... conditions. If you allow me to come inside, I can show you how they work,” Chris tells him.

“Yes, get in here,” Lee utters as he pulls his keys from his pocket.

Lee inserts the key into the lock without a second thought. Okay, so he just met Chris, technically, but he trusts him. He's been in the house before. Somehow. There's no point in locking him out and he is curious about Chris. He steps into the house, kicks his sneakers off, and turns on a couple lamps. Chris enters, locking the door behind him. He slips his shoes and jacket off. 

Clearing his throat, Lee asks, “Do you want the tour or...”.

“I have looked around before,” Chris interrupts. “I apologize for the intrusion.”

Folding his arms across his chest, Lee questions Chris. “How many times have you been here?”

“Once. I explored your home a while, then employed a few mind tricks to render you immobile. I fed. I left,” Chris shrugs. 

“Fed? Is that what you did?” Lee shivers. “Are you a... wait, that's impossible.”

“It is very possible. Vampires do exist,” Chris tells Lee, stepping closer. “I'm not here to harm you.”

“I know you won't,” Lee whispers. 

Chris kneels on the fluffy blue carpet, in front Lee. He takes Lee's hand into his own, rubbing his cheek against his palm. He licks Lee's wrist. He nuzzles against Lee's stomach. Lee strokes Chris' short, brown hair. Chris puts his hands on Lee's waist and brings him to his knees. Chris smiles, allowing Lee to view his perfect teeth. He buries his face against Lee's neck, inhaling deeply of his scent. He kisses the pulse point, feeling the rhythm increase. He kisses his way to tasty lips. Chris feels Lee's long tongue running over his teeth. He halts when he feels a sharp point. He strokes Chris' fangs with the tip of his tongue. He wraps his arms around Chris' neck, deepening their kiss, biting his lip, tasting each other.  
“Those are hot,” Lee moans, pulling back a moment.

“You haven't seen hot. Just wait until they enter you again,” Chris murmurs.

Chris takes hold of the hem of Lee's t-shirt, yanking it over his head. Lee makes short work of unbuttoning Chris' shirt. Lee's long, nimble fingers unfasten Chris' belt. He pops the button on his jeans, but before he can unzip him, Chris captures his eager hands. He knocks Lee onto his back, pinning his arms down, he straddles his hips.

“You smell delicious,” Chris utters. “You taste even better. See,” flashing his fangs, “this is what brings my fangs out. The prospect of feeding.”

Lee's eyes widen, “Are you going to feed on my blood?”

“If you let me, baby,” Chris responds, leaning forward to capture Lee's mouth again.

Lee explores Chris' mouth further as he places his hands on his head. He guides Chris lower, to his neck. He maneuvers his head, exposing a perfect stretch of skin. Chris rubs his lips over the soft skin. He inhales slowly. The faster Lee's heart races, the more prominent his scent. Chris draws back his lips, places his fangs against Lee flesh, allowing him to feel just the sharp tips. Lee groans, pressing the back of his head. Chris gives in, penetrating soft flesh, suckling the wetness that flows like a river. Lee grinds his hips up against Chris, suddenly so hard it hurts. Each pull on his neck elicits a heavier, deeper moan, until a deafening, guttural shout escapes his mouth. Chris extracts his fangs and licks the wound until it stops oozing.

Panting, cheeks rosy, Lee gives Chris a shy smile. “Fuck.”

“I know,” Chris brushes a strand of hair from Lee's face. “I'm going to take you to your bedroom. Don't try to stand yet.”

Chris scoops Lee up. He wraps his arms and legs around Chris' muscular body, resting his head on his shoulder. He yawns. Chris snickers. He steps into the bedroom. Lee sticks his arm out and turns on the light. Chris wanders over to the bed, softly setting Lee down. He slips Lee's socks off. He makes to unbutton his jeans, but Lee shifts away.

Chris sits on the bed next to Lee. “It's fine. Get back over here. I already know. You weren't exactly quiet about it,” he informs him.

Lee scoots back to Chris' side, blushing profusely. He unfastens Lee's jeans and yanks them off. He grasps the waistband of Lee's briefs, lifting them over his spent penis. He drops the underwear onto the floor. Chris curls up between Lee's legs. He bends forward to lick clean the mess he caused. Lee squirms and whimpers under firm strokes of a tongue. It doesn't take long for him to become erect again.  
Chris slides out of his own pants and briefs. Lee attempts to sit up, but has no strength left in him. Chris cuddles up next to Lee, petting his chest and stomach. He kisses his cheek.

“I want to stay like this eternally,” Chris whispers to Lee.

“Can we?” Lee ponders.

“Seriously? You want to be a vampire?” Chris questions.  
“Yes,” Lee responds.

“I'm going to make an incision on my thigh, this way I can pull you off when I need to. You're weak right now, but I need you to drink. Can you do that, baby?” Chris makes sure Lee understands.

“Yes,” Lee answers.

Chris nabs his pants off of the floor. Picking through his pockets, he finds his pocketknife. He situates himself against the pillows, after assuring the curtains won't allow any sunlight in. He settles Lee between his legs, head on a pillow. Chris makes a gash on his thigh. He assists Lee in latching onto the slit. As he sucks, Lee pulls Chris' leg closer to himself. Chris runs his fingers through Lee's shoulder-length hair. He gently pulls Lee away from the cut, laughing as Lee sticks that long tongue out for a couple extra licks. Lee sits up, cuddling against Chris' chest. Chris wraps his arms tightly around him.

“I'm exhausted,” Lee yawns again.

“That's normal from the blood loss. Wait until my blood works it's way through your system. This may hurt some. Being asleep for as much of this change as possible will be best. I'm right here. I'm staying with you. Now close those big blue eyes,” Chris explains to Lee.

Lee falls fast asleep as his body begins to transform. He's excited to start this new life. Faintly, he wonders why he's so enchanted by Chris. Does it even matter? His gut tells him this is right. When nothing else makes sense, always trust your instincts.  
As the night turns to day, Lee tosses around the bed. The sheets are drenched in sweat. He whines and whimpers. He is in a deep sleep, yet feels everything. The pain is dreadful as his mortal body dies. Chris curls his body around him when he's able. He picks Lee up and takes him to the bathroom. He sits on the shower floor, Lee's chin resting on his shoulder. He closes the frosted glass door behind them and turns on the frigid water. The icy spray cascades over the back of Lee's head, down his body. He softly sighs, thankful for the cool relief. Chris shifts enough for the water to splash over Lee's shoulder and across his chest. He strokes Lee's cheeks with his wet hand. 

“I love you,” Chris whispers, kissing Lee's forehead. “I know this whole situation is unreal, to you. You're my mate. Everyone has a mate, even if some never find each other. I spotted you coming home the other night. I was merely out for a walk, not a hunt. One glance at you and I knew you're mine. I'm sorry, babe, that you have to endure this.”

Lee squirms in his arms. “I love you, too.”

Chris hugs him tighter. “You're awake. How do you feel?”

“Like death,” Lee grumbles. “And cold.”

Chris adjusts the water to a warmer temperature. He helps Lee to stand. Grabbing the soap, he lathers Lee up. He massages shampoo through his hair, getting rid of all the sweat. Chris washes himself, gets them both rinsed, and shuts off the water. He pops his head out of the shower, sees a stack of towels, and nabs one. Chris dries Lee's hair and wraps the towel around him. He grabs a towel for himself and dries off.  
They both dress in jeans and a t-shirt, Chris borrowing Lee's clothes. The day has nearly ended. Lee's getting extremely fidgety. He paces the bedroom, moving random items around for no reason. Chris attempts to still him, but he emits a deep growl.

“Fucking sun,” Lee howls.

Lee wipes at his mouth. He picks out a pair of sneakers to wear, killing all of five seconds. He puts them on, pulling the laces snug. He growls and scrubs at his jaw again. Chris cautiously approaches him, grasping his shoulders to still him.

“Open your mouth,” Chris orders. He immediately sees the problem. “Awe, baby's first blood-lust. It takes time to control. I'll show you.” 

He rubs his thumb over the points of Lee's new fangs. He massages his gums. Lee moans, closing his eyes, ignoring the ache he feels. Chris stops, telling Lee it's time to head out to hunt. Lee pockets his keys and wallet, racing to the front door. Chris follows, thoroughly amused. He knows very well how hungry a new vampire gets. They step out into the warm night. Chris takes Lee's hand. They stroll around the block to a questionable looking bar and enter. Smoke smothers them as they step inside. 

“Her,” Lee whispers into Chris' ear. “The redhead.”

“That, love, is a bar, not a buffet! It's easier to feed if people aren't running scared from you. Let me see what I can do. Go sit at that table,” Chris commands, pointing toward the corner.

Lee pouts his way to the table and flops down onto the chair. He tests the pointy teeth against his tongue. Sharp. Chris struts back to Lee, a couple beers in his hand. He sets them down on the table, introducing the ladies. Liz is a tall brunette. Lee pays very little attention to her. He's completely focused on Amanda. Shes a tiny little thing, with waist-length, red hair. Her black dress exposes most of her body. Her long, pale neck makes Lee's fangs throb. How much can a new vampire handle?

Gazing intently into Amanda's green eyes, Lee says, “Come with me. Out back. Please?”

Amanda agrees to step outside. There's something about this man she can't resist. Lee takes her hand and leads her into a shadowy area. He leans down to kiss her, finding a willing, wet mouth slide against his own. Her tongue nearly grazes a fang, so Lee lifts her up. Amanda wraps her legs around Lee's waist as he tastes her neck. Oh god, he can smell the blood. He can feel it flow beneath her skin. Lee finds the zipper at the back of her dress. He lowers it, nuzzling at her cleavage. Amanda shrugs her arms out of the dress, exposing her plump, round breasts. Lee assaults the right nipple, then the left. He sucks and nibbles at them. Amanda moans softly, playing with Lee's hair. He snakes a hand between them, all but tearing open his jean. He positions his stiff penis at Amanda's slick opening. He rubs his teeth over her neck as he steadily enters her. She throws her head back. He chews at her flesh harder. Propping her back up against the brick wall, he roughly thrusts into her. Her skin scraps against the building. She tells him to stop. He smacks his palm over her mouth and sinks his teeth into her jugular. The first spurt of blood flooding his throat sends him into orgasm. He grunts, drinking deeply from the wound, snapping his hip against her like shes his personal fuck toy. When the blood stops gushing, he lets her limp body fall to the filthy ground.

“Good boy,” Chris croons. “Very good boy. No witnesses. Sense enough to cover her screams. We do have to dump the bodies, but so far you did marvelous.”

Chris steps up to Lee, hand on each side of his face, he licks the red stickiness coating his jaw. He lets Lee tuck himself back into his pants. He explains to Lee that they must lick the puncture marks until they heal. Vampire saliva will induce skin repair. After that they can just hide the victims out of sight. The undead don't leave a DNA trace. There will be nothing to link them back to the guys.  
The bodies well hidden, the guys decide it's time to get home. Lee is totally energized, bopping around, chattering away. It warms Chris' heart to see him taking so well to vampire life. He jumps onto Lee's back, clasping his arms and legs around him. Lee grabs his thighs, laughing, running homeward. He snags the keys from his pocket, plows through the door, and crashes onto the couch. He spins around to face Chris and tickles him until they both tumble over breathless.

“I love you so much,” Lee purrs into Chris' ear.

Moving to kiss Lee, Chris whispers, “I love you, too.”

As they lock lips, tugging at each others clothing, moving their hips together, there's a bang on the door. Startled, they leap to their feet. Before they even make it to the entrance, a figure barges in. He's a large, muscular man with a killer scowl.

“What the fuck do you want?” Chris questions, stepping in front of Lee.

“You. Him. Dead,” he replies, anger dripping from his words. “I know about Amanda. I saw you dump her body. That was my wife, you cocksucker.”

He slams the door closed and advances into the living room. He comes nose to nose with Chris and shoves him to the side. He stares into Lee's icy blue eyes a moment, then catches him across the jaw. Lee stumbles back, legs hitting the couch, and falls onto it. The man takes the momentary disorientation to dive onto Lee. He takes one meaty hand to Lee's throat, squeezing the air from him. Chris regains his footing and grabs the guy by his hair, yanking him off his mate. He smashes the intruders face into the glass coffee table, shattering it to small pieces. He continues slamming the man's skull against the floor. Blood rains upon Chris, Lee, and everything surrounding them. When Lee's able to rise, he kneels beside Chris. He strokes his back, cooing for him to just relax. The asshole's head is obliterated and he's not going anywhere. He gets Chris to drop the remains of the victim. He cradles him in his arms, petting him.

“I'm alright, Chris. Calm down, sweetheart, it's okay,” Lee soothes.

“Are you sure you're not hurt?” Chris whispers.

“You made me strong. I'm a vampire, love, I can take a little strangling,” Lee tells him. “In fact, you should try choking me next time your cock's buried in me,” He laughs, hoping it will lighten the mood.

“I just might. We need to move on, you know? Go some place safer. There's no telling if this guy told anybody what he saw,” Chris informs him.

Silently, they pop onto the computer, planning their new life together.


End file.
